


Persuasion Gone Awry

by Passions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is late meeting Rumplestiltskin, so he goes to find her . . . and gets rather more tangled up than he had intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion Gone Awry

Since he had been able to help her recover her memories more than six moths ago, Rumplestiltskin tried hard not to worry too much about Belle. She didn’t like him to get stressed about her, convinced she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. And she was right, of course. She was an adult and absolutely able to watch out for herself, run her own life. But his track record with precious things - especially Belle - did not allow Rumplestiltskin much comfort of mind when it came to his little love. He was only ever able to truly relax when she was at his side, proving he hadn’t lost her once again. But Belle didn’t want him to worry and so he made a valiant effort to at least make it appear that he didn’t.

It was much easier when she stuck to their established schedule. Since she had moved back in with him almost two months ago, they got up every morning and ate breakfast together, after which he drove her to the library before heading to his shop. Most days, when the weather was decent, she would join him at his shop or Granny’s for lunch. When the weather was particularly bad they would stay at their respective places of work and he would call her so they could still chat through their meal. She would finish work at 5:30 and close the library before heading over to the pawn shop to wait for him. He would close up at 6 and then they would drive home, have dinner, and bed before repeating it all again the next day.

Rumplestiltskin liked the schedule. It made him feel secure. He liked knowing when he would be seeing Belle during the day.

He didn’t like it when something went amiss. It took him longer than it probably should have for him to realize it was nearing 6:30. He was so used to Belle showing up soon after 5:30 that when she didn’t, the time didn’t even register with him. He only noticed when his stomach had rumbled and he had thought to glance up at one of his many clocks. Assuming it must be faulty he had checked the rest of his collection. Only to be informed that it was, in fact, an hour past Belle’s usual time of arrival.

He spent half an hour trying to keep himself calm, trying to reassure him that nothing had happened to the lovely brunette who held his heart in her hands. But by 7:00 he was too consumed with worry and plagued by images of terrible things that could have happened to her. What if she had managed to injure herself and he had been sat in his shop deliberating whether to go see her while she was trapped somewhere, hurt, or bleeding out.

The drive from the pawn shop to the library wasn’t a long one, but he did it in half the generally required time, his heart thumping painfully the entire way. When he reached the library the lights were still on and that was a good sign. It managed to calm him enough to park before he hurried into the building.

The door swung shut quietly behind him and his heart rate finally eased as he saw his precious girl, safe and sound, bent over a book. He shouldn’t be surprised - he wasn’t really. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her blouse was light pink and mostly sheer in deference to the warm weather and the short blue and white polka dotted skirt she had paired with it was lovely. But it was short and as she bent over her book, the material that might otherwise have covered her to mid thigh was only a breath away from exposing her gorgeous arse. As he watched her shift her weight from one heeled foot to the other he felt his heart start to beat faster again, but certainly not out of fear this time.

Whatever it was she was reading had her thoroughly engaged so he was able to lock the door and make his way behind the desk, behind her, without her even noticing. It worried him a little that she could be so completely closed off from the world, but at the moment it was working in his favour.

She finally noticed his presence when he pressed up against her, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her against him, and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “You’re late, love.”

She startled at his touch, but calmed at his voice, leaning back against him. “S-Sorry Rum, I guess I just got a bit, uh, caught up.”

He wondered what had put her so out of sorts that she was stuttering and rubbed his thumb comfortingly against her stomach. “What’s wrong, love?”

Her breath hitched. “No-nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine.” She flipped her book closed so that the back cover faced up, not even bothering to mark her page, before she covered it with her arms. Ah. She was embarrassed about what she was reading. 

He smirked as he started rubbing wider circles against her stomach, pressing closer against her back so she could feel his rapidly growing erection. He heard the whimper she desperately tried to muffle as he leaned close to her ear again, close enough that she would be able to feel his breath caressing her beautiful neck.

“What are you reading, sweetheart?” He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her neck and she shuddered. “It’s certainly got your attention.”

It didn’t take a lot of effort to pull the book away from her arms and flip it over. The cover image was some close up shot of a woman’s mouth on a man’s heavily muscled abs. Not just romance then. Rumplestiltskin smirked.

“Erotica, dearie?”

Belle shrugged, but even with her turned away from him he knew she was blushing bright red.

He let his cane rest against the counter, leaning against it himself with his left hand as he let his right drift from her stomach down to her hip and then to her thigh, sighing at the feel of her skin before tracing his fingers back up, shifting her skirt off her arse. She whimpered and bent further forward, offering more of herself to him. He groaned as he looked at her, her lace knickers leaving a large portion of her cheeks on display and letting him see just how wet what she had been reading had made her. He traced his fingers over her arse before letting them move down to press against the lacy fabric covering her dripping cunt.

His cock jumped in his trousers, wanting desperately to be inside of her, but he tamped it down. He pulled her knickers down so that her sex was exposed to the air and then draped himself over her again, slightly to the side and letting his good leg take his weight so that he could continue whispering to her as well as work her with his hand.

She moaned and pushed back against him as he pushed two fingers up into her tight channel, his hand quickly getting covered with the evidence of her arousal, her inner walls already starting to flutter around him.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “You really liked what you were reading, didn’t you?”

She nodded as she worked her hips back against him and mewled when he slid a third finger into her, adjusting the angle he was working at so that his fingers would brush over her clit as he thrust into her.

She was panting and keening as she tried to speak. “Ima - imagined it was us. Wanted - ah - wanted you. So much.”

He groaned, pressing sloppy kisses to the back of her neck as he thrust his fingers faster and harder into her. He had intended to work her up, get her nice and bothered before pulling away and refusing to do anything else until she came home. That wasn’t going to happen. He hadn’t expected her to be so close already and the idea of her thinking of him while reading something that aroused her, and in such a public place, was having a huge effect on him. He was harder than he could ever remember being and there was no way he was going to be able to walk anywhere until he was able to fuck her.

Her orgasm came on her suddenly as she screamed his name and clamped down hard around his fingers. He groaned against the back of her neck, needing desperately to be inside her. He gradually slowed the pace of his fingers before pulling them out of her and lifting them to his lips, greedily sucking all the juices off of them, famished for whatever he could get of her. 

And then she had turned in his arms, pulling his lips down to hers and licking deep into his mouth, finding all the last traces of herself and groaning as hr hands made quick work of his belt and trouser fastenings.

Rum groaned deeply as her fingers wrapped tightly around his cock and pulled him towards her. Belle pushed herself up onto the counter and spread her legs wide pulling at his neck to bring him closer and groaning as he pushed his cock against her dripping centre.

“Please, Rum!” she begged.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he positioned himself and then thrust into her. She was incredibly tight and hot around him and he was glad he had already managed to get her off because he wasn’t going to last long.

He captured her lips with his and dropped one hand to rub at her clit, loving the noises she was making. Much as he loved the noises though, they were pushing him very quickly towards the edge and he dropped his head to pant in her ear as his hips sped up and his fingers over her clit continued to move frantically.

“Come for me, Belle. Please come for me. Please, please, please.”

And suddenly she was moaning, rolling her hips as she rode out her orgasm, her inner muscles clenching him tightly. He hissed and managed a few more thrusts before groaning deeply and emptying himself deep inside her.

As he came back down she was kissing his face. He nudged her nose aside with his so he could capture her lips with his, drinking her in leisurely.

He stopped when he heard her stomach rumble and kissed her forehead, smirking at her before sighing as he let himself slip from the warmth of her body.

“You know, if you hadn’t been late, we could have eaten by now.” he paused for a moment after zipping up his pants, looking down at the ground. “I was worried.”

Belle tilted his face up to look at her and she looked incredibly contrite. “I’m sorry, Rum. I really didn’t mean to.”

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, nodding. “I know.”

“Though,” she ran her fingers through his hair, “If this is what being late gets me … I might have to do it more often.”

Rum’s cock twitched and he pulled away from her, trying to glare down at her for as long as he could before he broke into a grin.

“Home I think, Minx. And dinner. Then we’ll see about satisfying whatever other … appetites you have.”


End file.
